


Haunt

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, hello?” Stiles blinks blearily at the stranger on the other side of the door as he opens it in his pajamas.  His mind absently notes the guy's dark hair, warm eyes, crooked jaw. “You need something dude?”</p><p>“Hi,” the guy says, flashing a dazzling smile that makes Stiles' cold, bitter heart melt a bit. “Mind if I crash on your couch tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night" au
> 
> Note: I wrote this for Sciles Day, but I don't see a collection. If there is one, please let me know <3

“Uh, hello?” Stiles blinks blearily at the stranger on the other side of the door as he opens it in his pajamas.  His mind absently notes the guy's dark hair, warm eyes, crooked jaw. “You need something dude?”

“Hi,” the guy says, flashing a dazzling smile that makes Stiles' cold, bitter heart melt a bit. “Mind if I crash on your couch tonight?”

“Uh," Stiles says intelligently. "You lock yourself out? I can call the super,” he offers, reluctant to let a stranger into his home. Even one this adorable. And sexy. _Adora-sexy?_

“No,” he says, interrupting Stiles mind's aimless wandering, a wry twist to his lips. “I think my apartment is haunted.”

Stiles nearly laughs in the guy's face, but he quickly realizes that he's _absolutely_ serious. “Haunted,” Stiles repeats flatly.

“Yeah,” his neighbor says, hair flopping wildly as he nods furiously. “I'm going to get it exorcised tomorrow after work but I need to get some sleep tonight.”

Stiles is just about to tell him to fuck off, when the asshole turns those puppy-dog eyes full force on the taller man, and _somehow_ Stiles finds himself stepping back and agreeing. He's rewarded with another bright smile as the guy reaches down to the side and hefts a duffel bag, a pile of blankets, and a couple pillows. He steps into Stiles' apartment and immediately sets up shop on the couch, making up a bed there as the bemused Stiles watches.

Maybe he's still asleep and he's dreaming this.

Then his adora-sexy neighbor tugs off his shirt, and Stiles' eyes trail down the expanse of tanned, olive skin - and the muscles that ripple beneath it - as the guy tosses the shirt down onto his duffel.

“Thanks again, man,” Stiles' guests says, before coming closer and throwing his arms around Stiles in a big bear hug.

Now Stiles _knows_ he's dreaming. He presses one hand to the small of the guy's back automatically, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to slide it down and squeeze the perfect curve of his neighbor's ass.

“Oh, I almost forget!” he says, oblivious to Stiles' struggle, “My name's Scott.”

Stiles introduces himself as well, and it earns him another hug, another long moment pressed up against that body. He soaks it in as long as he can. (No one's ever said that Stiles was a good person.)

Which is why, the _second_ he shuts his room door, he's flopping back onto the bed, hand sliding into his pants and wrapping around his half-hard dick.

One of the sexiest guys he's ever seen is stretched out on his couch, and he can just imagine the sight. Stiles thinks about getting his mouth all over that body, imagines how the rest of Scott might look beneath those sweats.  It's hot enough that he's nearly to the edge when he opens his eyes to reach for a tissue, and sees Scott standing in his bedroom doorway, boxers tented beneath the hand that's rubbing himself.

“Don't stop on my account,” he grins, and Stiles groans as his cock twitches with the thought of someone watching. He reaches for the tissue once again, but Scott stops him.

“No, I want to see you come on yourself.”

Stiles gasps as he feels a dribble of wetness spill from his achingly hard cock at Scott's words, and he lays back down, sliding his clothes free when Scott gently requests it.  He keeps his eyes locked on those soft brown ones, as Scott watches him bring himself off, watches him cover his own pale abs with stripes of sticky whiteness, as he continues to palm his own length while he leans against the doorframe.

“May I?” Scott asks, and Stiles nods agreement to...whatever it is. At this point, he doesn't care. Scott stalks forward and lowers his mouth to Stiles' body, starts swiping his tongue through the pooled come.

“Oh my fucking god, that's hot,” Stiles breathes, and Scott fucking _winks_ at him before returning to his task, not stopping until Stiles is completely cleaned off. But Scott doesn't even stop there, he swirls his tongue down lower, laving over Stiles balls, and then down in the cleft of his ass, before circling the furled pucker below.

“This okay?” he asks again, and Stiles huffs a laugh, throwing his head back and spreading his legs even further.

“Fucking _yes_ it's okay, don't stop now dude.”

So Scott doesn't. He dives right in, eats Stiles out like he's a fucking buffet or something, lavishes attention on his hole until Stiles' dick is hard as nails again, and he's practically begging to be fucked. Well, actually, _literally_ begging to be fucked.

Scott graciously obliges, sliding slowly inside the man splayed out before him, hands gently exploring.  He moans softly as a random brush across Stiles' nipples makes him tighten up around Scott's cock inside him. He can't help but play with them for a little while, reveling in Stiles' response.

Scott shifts his legs, pulls Stiles up so that he's sitting in Scott's lap, and lowers his mouth to latch onto one of Stiles' nipples. One hand is supporting Stiles at the small of his back, the other curls around Stiles' dick, jacking him slowly.

Scott lets Stiles set his own pace, fucking himself on Scott's cock, bouncing in the other man's lap as Scott grazes his teeth across Stiles' nipple and then bites down gently. And that's what sets Stiles off, has him coming hard in Scott's lap, painting them both with his fluids as Scott spills inside him.

Stiles takes a few deep breaths, and starts to climb off, to disenage, but Scott holds him in place.  He just turns Stiles so that he's facing away from Scott, and then lays them both down, arms wrapping tightly around Stiles.

“You promised me I could stay here tonight,” Scott murmurs, “and I'd like to stay right here like this.”

Stiles can't find it within himself to object, and so that's how he drifts off to sleep, held tightly in Scott's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was there a ghost? I don't know. What do you think?


End file.
